Broken Vows
by jd-anney
Summary: TrowaMina...He promised to meet her on that special day...but he didn't show up. 3 years later, he came back only to find her affection gone...or is it? PLS. REVIEW! CHAPTER 5 up!
1. Broken Vows

Hey! How are you guys doing? Well, I'd like to dedicate this fic to angelofvenus_13 who requested this one. Here's my promise. ^_^ hope you guys would like this one. By the way, I used the girls' Japanese names. For those who like Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango, I might just write a fanfic about that! ^_^ 

Serena- Usagi 

Lita- Makoto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_By:jd-anney___

CHAPTER 1- _I'm Coming Home Now_

The sunset warmed her and a gentle breeze made her sundress' skirt dance. She hung on to her hat and smiled to welcome the evening. The soft waves lapped her bare feet and quickly retreated back.

            _It's been almost three years now, she thought remembering that resentful past of her foolishness. T__omorrow marks yet another day of my fatuous infatuation. She turned and headed back to the beach house where her friends were waiting. _And tomorrow would be the one-millionth time I tell myself to forget it. __

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He can hardly wait. He fidgeted in his seat and kept on asking for the time as if he was a kid waiting for Santa to arrive. Everyone in the plane, even his Arabian seatmate, was starting to get irritated. He has never been like this his whole life but excitement just kept getting the better out of him.

            "Relax," the boy beside him advised. "You keep on asking for the time every 5 seconds or so. Don't worry, we'll get there." He gave the other boy a promising smile and returned to his sleep.

            _It's been too long for me, my friend. Much too long. But instead of vocalizing his thoughts, he simply said, "Yes, you are right."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He just couldn't take it easy despite his friends' suggestion. An informant confirmed her whereabouts yesterday and he wanted to go there just as soon as the plane landed but they were instructed to settle into their temporary house first.

            Now, he was walking down the same street like he used to hundreds of times before. Even the landmarks were still there, almost nothing has changed. Hopefully, the same goes for her. 

            As he sauntered the common route, he couldn't help but wonder how she'd look like, what her reaction would be. _Is her hair that same color of gold? Did she cut it or did she let it grow? Would she be taller than I am? Maybe she got a tan! Will she smile slowly and then shriek like she used to? Or will she just scream and hug me like old times when she gets surprised?_

The string of questions entertained him and now, he found himself facing that same old door of her apartment. Loud music and girly giggles were heard from inside and he felt hesitant to burst in like this. But the thought better of it and inhaled deeply, raising his clenched hand to knock. _Here goes nothing._

Just then, the door opened…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You are the dancing queeeeennnn!!! Young and sweeeeet only seventeeeeeennnn!!!" The speakers blared Usagi's voice which was obviously mismatched with the tune.

            "Oh my gosh!" cried Rei, her hands covering her ears. "Mina, your glassware will be shattered any minute now!"            

            The others laughed merrily but the other girl kept on singing. "Have mercy on my eardrums!" pleaded Minako teasingly. She stood up and went to the kitchen, Ami and Makoto following her.

            "Hey, Mina," Makoto called out as her friend opened the refrigerator. "It's great to see that you're finally loosening up. You know, after that 'incident'."

            "Of course! That was a long time ago. No need to sulk about it," the blonde answered, her head still inside the fridge.

            "So," Ami started hesitantly, her fingers drumming on the counter. "Does this mean you're finally over him?" Silence followed and lasted for a long time. Finally, Mina straightened and closed the door.

            "Would you look at that!" she exclaimed, smiling a little too brightly. "We're out of ice cream. I'll run to the store, what do you want?"

            The blue-haired girl started to protest but Minako was already heading to the door. 

            "I'm out for ice cream, what's it gonna be?" she told the other two girls who were having a sing-along competition.

            "Rocky Road!"

            "Double Dutch!"

            "Okay! Cookies and cream it is!" Mina announced and put her shoes on. She grabbed her bag and turned the knob. _Maybe I should try other flavors, _she thought as the door opened. 

            She gave a little yelp when she saw someone standing outside and gasped the first word that came to her mind.

            "Trowa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            How was it? Please tell me so I know if I'll continue or not, ok? Thanks! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ßjd-anney


	2. Just An Explanation

    Hey everyone! I'm baaacckkk! Sorry it took a while to update this. But I promise I'll be posting the new chapters soon. Before going on to the story, I'd like to thank these people first **Jewels14**- thanks for liking the story. Here's the update you want. **I'm in lala land**!- I love Mina/Trowa fics, too! Hehehe… **Summer Firefly**- hehehe..thanks. I hope you'll continue to like it. **Alitheria**- don't worry, I'll be continuing this. **Mari**- I'm writing more! ^_^ thanks for the review. **Jade Stellar**- don't worry, you'll be seeing more of me. **Aphrodite**- yes, another Minako fic. I am obsessed, you know. **Angelofvenus_13**- don't worry, I won't be turning back. **Allyna**- I love Mina and Trowa, too. No, don't worry. You don't sound annoying at all. I'll keep on updating. **Ashleigh-Kaiba**- I'm so thankful you're supporting me. ^_^ thanks loads! **Sadie Joyce Myst Lady**- I promise, I'll continue. Thanks! 

   Now, on to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2                                                    _Just an Explanation_

       "Trowa."

    His fist stayed in mid air as he stood face to face with the girl he was eager to see. He slowly dropped his hand and they stared at each other as if disbelieving that each person was there. 

    Rei gasped and broke the ice. "Oh my gosh, Trowa! You're here." Trowa snapped out of his dead to the world state and looked at the four girls standing in surprise behind Minako. He chose to ignore the flabbergasted statement and turned back to Minako. This time she finally composed herself and was smiling at him but not as joyous as he thought she would be. 

    "You're back," she said. "I'm going to buy some ice cream but you could come inside and wait if you want." Makoto scampered towards Mina and pushed her outside. "Why don't you two go together? I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do," and with that, she closed the door leaving two startled teens. Trowa's mind was racing but before he could start a conversation, Minako walked away saying, "We better go fast. I don't think Usagi can hold her hunger for long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The two walked their way to the convenience store side by side in silence. Every now and then Trowa would cast a brief look at her, hoping to get a good start with their talk. But Mina refused to look at him and just continued walking. Neither of them said a word until they got to the store. Mina opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a Cookies and Cream ice cream. "Still your favorite?" Trowa finally said. Minako quickly put the can down and reached for Chocolate Marble instead. "Nope," she answered quietly. "It's Chocolate Marble now." She headed straight to the cashier with Trowa right behind her. He stopped her when she was pulling out her money, his hands gently restraining hers. The light pressure of his touch made her look at him in surprise. "I'll pay," he told her, then took out his wallet and paid the cashier. 

    The walk back to her apartment wasn't as quiet as before. "It's been a long time, Mina. I was worried that you wouldn't know me," Trowa spoke up. "Of course I still remember you," she said haughtily, still avoiding to glance his way. "I mean, after ONLY three years who could forget about you, right?" Trowa groaned and spun around to face her. "Mina, I think we should talk." The girl just stared at him blandly but allowed him to continue. "I…I'm sorry," he started. "You should be," she muttered under her breath. "No, really I am," he said. "I know I should've told you that I was going away instead of…"

       "Instead of disappearing for three years like it was no big deal?" she cut-off. She couldn't stand it. She had to release three years' worth of pent up frustration built inside her. "Not one phone call, Barton. Not one just to say 'hi' or 'how's it going' to your girlfriend. Oh, let me rephrase that…EXgirlfriend."

       "I wanted to, Mina. I really did," he defended. "But the situation didn't allow me. Did you think it was ok for me to leave without a proper good bye? Or to stay confined to that hell camp with all those training exercises for a year then to two years' nonstop battle without thinking of you, wanting to see you again? Hell, it wasn't easy, lady!" He was panting after that and he slowly realized how much information he unveiled. 

       "Training? Battle? Trowa, just where were you for the past three years?" Minako said in disbelief. When he refused to talk, she clutched on to his sleeve and made him look at her. "Trowa, look at me. What did you do during those years?" He looked around suspiciously and held her arm. "This is neither the time nor place to discuss that." He started to walk but Mina stopped him. "And when and where will the appropriate time and place be, huh, Trowa?" she called, anger filling her voice. "Tomorrow? When everyone knows you've come back? How about next month during the start of a class? Or maybe next year when you're supposed to vanish again without a trace? Tell me, Trowa. When?"

      "When you're finally calm and collected," he answered smoothly but forcefully. He gripped her arm and practically dragged her to her apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      The door opened with a loud THUD and the four girls stopped their chitchat automatically. They looked at the two who walked past them unceremoniously as if they were the only people in the room. Ami quickly went to the door and closed it, her face full of worry. Just then, Trowa released Minako's arm and went off to the kitchen, the ice cream at hand. Minako was fuming mad when he came back but Trowa just said, "Ice cream is in the fridge," to the other four girls. "Umm…yeah," stuttered Makoto as she and the others collected their bags. "That's great and all but it's getting late so…I guess we'll be leaving," and the four went off without another word. 

      "Oh, great!" cried Mina as she plopped on the sofa, her hands emphasized her dissatisfaction. "Now you've done it! You scared away all of my friends! Do you think you could scare yourself away, too?"

      He sat on the same sofa and faced her. "Mina, you have to listen completely to what I have to say. But after this conversation, you have got to keep it all to yourself, understand?" He said it with such resolution that it didn't occur to her to disobey him. When all was appropriate he continued on not, taking his yes off Mina. "I…I'm a Gundam pilot," he said at last.

      "A what?"

      "A Gundam pilot," he repeated. "They are very special machines that only very few could operate. We need exceptional training just to control and be able to hold up to its mechanism. Hell camp wasn't named so for no reason at all, trust me. Not one second was spared all throughout he year. After that, we had to endure two years of fierce battle with other mobile suits from Oz and we were on alert day and night. Today is the first time I've felt that my hardships have finally paid out."

     Minako didn't know whether to laugh at him for his explanation or to cry for him out of worry. "Are you trying to tell a joke? Because right now, I'm telling you it's not very funny," she said and stood up to go to the kitchen for coffee.

    "It's all real, Mina," he answered quietly. All of a sudden, Minako's knees unbuckled and she started to collapse. Trowa ran to her and caught her faint body just before she hit the floor. She heard him say her name but suddenly, everything turned black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, how was it? Kinda long, huh? And kinda lame. Don't worry, things will get better…I hope. LOL! Just kidding! ^_^ please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys. If you have any suggestions for the story and any comments on my writing please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks a lot! ----jd_anney


	3. Too Good To Be True

Chapter 3                                          _Too Good To Be True_

                "Mina, are you ok? Mina…"

                She slowly opened her eyes and saw a very concerned Trowa sitting beside her on her bed. "Wha…what happened?" she whispered. Then she remembered…remembered everything that he said to her. "Why are you still here?" she demanded, clutching her blankets tight. 

                "What did you want me to do? Leave you sprawled on the floor?" he asked her back. Minako frowned for a second then closed her eyes with chagrin. She felt his hand tighten on hers, unaware of his momentary concern. "Mina…"he said with urgency but the girl just as soon opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, a faint flush creeping on her cheeks. "I shouldn't have been harsh when you're only trying to help me."

               He didn't say anything and Minako felt like he was making her feel remorseful. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" she said unable to stand the silence. "Nope," he answered. "I agree that you've been inconsiderate of my position. Apology accepted." Minako couldn't believe what she just heard. "Inconsiderate?" she repeated dubiously. She tried to sit up but Trowa stopped her. "You should rest," he said as he gently ushered her back onto her pillows, his body following suit. When only a few centimeters gapped their faces, Trowa couldn't help but recapture the sweetness of her lips that he so aggravatingly missed. His lips went down on hers closer…closer…closer…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               He could almost feel her alluring lips when suddenly, she placed her finger on his mouth and refrained him from going any further. "It won't be that easy, Trowa Barton," she whispered and gave him a slow smile. She's giving him a really hard time and he wasn't sure if he was selfless enough to understand her. He decided to admit defeat for now and sat up, giving her a determined look. "I should be going now," he said. "Like I said, you should rest." He stood up and silently walked out of the room. He closed the door, silently cursing himself for thinking that she'd forgive him so easily. 

              _But__ I won't be put off that easily either. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             "So, Trowa how was Minako?" quizzed Duo as he nudged the other boy with his elbow. "Still the bodacious babe like before?" "You know what? You should clean your dirty mouth, Maxwell," Barton spoke menacingly. The braided guy backed off from his friend, his hands in theatrical surrender. "Woah, Barton," he blurted out, startled. "That attitude is usually Heero's but you seem to be infected." Heero muttered a cold "Shut up" to the Deathscythe pilot and continued working on his laptop.

            "Things didn't go very well?" inquired Quatre. "From the looks of it," cut in Duo as he eyed Trowa from head to toe. "I'd say nothing went well." No one said anything and Trowa just headed upstairs to his room. Duo flinched as a loud bang emanated from Barton's door. "Oh man," whistled Duo. "I hate being right all the time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_the_****_ next morning…_**

            RING! RING!

            "I'll get it!" announced Duo. "Hello?"

            "Hello? Umm…I don't know if I got the right number but is anyone named Trowa Barton living there?"

            "Who is this? Mina?" whispered Duo as he made sure Trowa wasn't near enough to hear him. "Oh gosh! Duo?" exclaimed the caller. "Yeah, it is me," he replied. "I know you're glad to speak to me and all but Barton's gonna have my ass kicked if I deny him this phone call." He heard small laughter from the other line before she said, "Yeah, whatever Maxwell. Just give the phone to Trowa."

            "Oh, Trowa," he called out. "Somebody wants to speak to you."

            "Tell whoever it is that I'm busy…and stop that lilt in your voice. It doesn't suit you," barked the other guy. 

    "Hello Mina," Duo said over the phone loud enough this time so that Trowa could hear him. "Trowa says he's busy and he doesn't want to talk to you right now. If you wa-…" 

             "Hello," spoke Trowa after snatching the receiver from Duo. "Yeah, good morning to you, too." The American pilot snickered before moving away giving his friend privacy. "No, I'm not busy. I just said that 'cause…uh-huh…yes, there's no problem. Bye." After putting the phone down, he immediately ran upstairs to his room and the other boys looked curiously at him. 

             "What's wrong with him now?" complained Wufei. Quatre just shrugged and no sound was heard from Heero. Just then, Duo came inside the living room, whistling happily and stopped in the very center as he faced the three boys. "Trowa, my dear friends, is going on a date," he declared ceremoniously. "Stupid," muttered Wufei. Heero raised an eyebrow at the boy who was grinning from ear to ear and said suspiciously, "Just how did you know that?"

              Duo smiled wider and pretended that nothing is the matter. "We do have phone extensions, right?" he finally said. Quatre groaned in disbelief. "Duo, how could you listen to their conversation?" The American boy gestured helplessly as if the answer was right in front of them. "Tsch! I'm a Gundam pilot-slash-spy, aren't I? What's the use of knowing all those stuff without putting them to action. 

             Another loud groan was heard, this time from all three boys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so the story didn't actually pick up in this chapter but please forgive me…and my lame writing as of the moment…and my possible syntax errors…and my possible misspelling. I'm kinda sleepy still. This time, I promise I'll make the next chapter better. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Thanks! ---jd_anney

PS.

For everyone who wrote a review in the last chapter, I'll thank you enough in the next chapter ok? I didn't check my mail recently…hehehe…thanks! 


	4. Mischievous Mina

**Damia**- thanks! Hope you'll continue reading this fic**. Angelofvenus_13**- of course I'll continue this! ^_^ thanks for the review! **Ashleigh-Kaiba**- here's another chapter just as you…ehem…requested(?) hehehe… **AznxAngel**- thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to put in a few flashbacks now and then in the next chapters. **Tiger Tiger2**- really? It's not lame at all? Thanks! **Crystalgem2003**- I can't wait for the next chapter either. LOL! ^_^ thanks for the review! **Jupiter Angel**- hehehe…no, Trowa doesn't know she's SailorVenus yet. Maybe I'll make a sequel…just maybe. Here's another chapter…I'll be waiting for your review. ^_^ **Notorious Lizzie-chan** – you've got no problems about my writing whatsoever? *cries* you're too kind…*cries again* **BloodyLove**- AH! At long last, a long review! LOL! Hehehe…I'm not too sure if I could pair the others up but I'll try. Or if you want, I could write another fanfic featuring Rei and Heero. ^_^ thanks for the review! 

BRACE YOURSELVES. THIS IS GONNA BE A LOOONG CHAPTER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4                                        _Mischievous Mina_

_       "Hi, I'm Minako Aino. And you are…?"_

_       "Trowa Barton."_

_      "Great name! Say, would you like to go ride the rollercoaster with me? All the others already went away in pairs."_

_      "Aren't you supposed to be dubious and shy to people you just met? You've only known my name for thirty seconds and already you're asking me to accompany you. What if I'm really a kidnapper, or a rapist…or a vicious murderer?"_

_       "Well, you've only known my name for a minute and already you're worried about me. I wouldn't mind if you're a kidnapper- I'd love to be whisked away by you. I don't think I'm that beautiful to still illicit thoughts if ever you are a rapist. And as for you being a murderer…let's just say I know a move or two to defend myself. Now let's go! The rollercoaster won't wait for us, you know."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            He snapped back to reality when he heard the town clock chime. It was half past two and he had been waiting for her for the past thirty minutes. Trowa looked around expectantly, hoping that she'd show up soon. It wasn't like her to be late on a date. He gave a brief smile when he remembered their previous phone conversation. He had left his phone number in the address book beside her phone last time he went to her house and hoped she would call him. Now, as his wristwatch indicated that it was quarter to three, he was thinking if she'd even arrive. Suddenly, he heard 'ooh's and 'aah's from men a bit far from him and he turned to face the object of the men's attention. 

            What he saw almost made his jaw drop.

            There she was, her blonde hair in a long ponytail high on her head. Her lipstick matched the flaming red backless halter-top she wore and her top was cut low enough to show her cleavage. The black leather skirt rode low in her hips showing her flat stomach. It was a scrap of leather that only covered enough of her that was supposed to be concealed from the curious men. She had on red high heeled sandals laced around each of her calves. She strutted towards him, her hips swaying from side to side. Finally, she stopped in front of Trowa and smiled sexily at him. He couldn't help but gasp.

            "Minako?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She didn't know if this was such a good idea but as she walked down the busy sidewalk with men practically drooling at the sight of her, she knew she couldn't turn back now. She felt very uneasy but when she saw his face, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. 

            His eye that wasn't hidden by his long bangs almost popped out. His brow was raised high on his forehead and although his mouth was firmly closed, she could tell that he was clinging on to every bit of self-control he had. 

            "Minako?"

           "Trowa," she called to him. His eyes focused to her and he blushed instantly. "I'm sorry I was late but I had a hard time choosing what to wear."

            "She saw him swallow and she gave a triumphant smile. _Eat your heart out, Trowa Barton. _She gazed at him and noticed that even with her high heels, he was still a few inches taller. He had replaced that forest green long-sleeved turtleneck he loved to wear with a simple button down polo and jeans that emphasized well sculpted legs beneath. 

            "Shall we go now?" she asked cheerfully then grabbed his right arm as she led the way. "Is it okay if we grab a bite to eat first, Trowa-kun?" she said almost in a whisper as she looked up at him. By doing so, she had pushed her ample breast to his upper arm letting him feel it through her top. He hurriedly looked away and his cheeks became redder.

            "Umm…yes…sure," he answered. "Great!" she answered back, hugging his arm tighter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She chose a fast food restaurant and got them seated in a booth. They sat facing each other but Minako shifted to her side so she could look at the brightly lit menu and HE could look at her skirt that was inching up her leg. He quickly turned his gaze away and tried to erase those little thoughts. He didn't notice Minako calling him when suddenly, her palm went to his cheek and redirected his gaze back at her. 

            "Trowa, didn't you hear me? I said I want Chicken Nuggets and Large Fries and a Large Diet Coke," she ordered. "Yes, of course," he abruptly said and stood up, walking his way to the counter. 

            _This is not my lucky day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            T_oday is my lucky day, _Minako thought happily as she and Trowa made their way inside the movie house. She told him that she really really wanted to watch this particular film and almost snickered when he agreed to watch it without hesitation.

            They quickly located seats and sat beside each other. The movie started as each star's name appeared on the big screen. _Drew Barrymore. Cameron Diaz. And Lucy Liu. Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle._ If he was getting annoyed, he didn't show it…much to Minako's dismay. She didn't try to pull any stunts inside the cinema but when they got outside, she was all mischief. 

            "Tro-wa-kun," she called in a sweet voice. They were in a remote part of the movie house and she decided that it was the perfect spot. It was almost seven in the evening and the wind was getting a bit chilly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, glorifying at the way his eyes widened. She pressed her body closer and gave a small pout. "Do you think I'm like that?" Minako asked.

            "Huh? Like what?" was his confused reply.

            "Like Lucy Liu or Cameron Diaz. You think I'm sexy, too?"

            His eyes shifted uncomfortably from side to side, not knowing what to say. "You're…umm…you're very beautiful," he answered hastily. She was starting to enjoy his nervous condition every second. "That's not what I asked," she persisted as she pressed closer. "You don't think I'm sexy?"

            He gave a small cough to try and pull himself together but she was definitely making it harder by the minute. Deciding that there was no other way but to go with the program, even just for a moment, he leaned to her ear and whispered, his breath tickling her. "You're very sexy."

            Minako felt a shiver run down her spine and instantly let go of him. _Oh no, you don't! I'm the one running the show here. _She clutched at his arm once more, stated that their last stop would be the club, and chose not to comment on his confession.

            But secretly, she felt very pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Trowa sat on a corner table and watched from afar as she danced wildly with three boys. He slammed his fist on the table, angry at himself for letting her drag him into the pub. The YZARC club, the neon sign outside said. He frowned deeply as one of the three guys suddenly grabbed her by the waist and he couldn't control his temper as he raced to Minako, shoving the guy hard.

            "Keep your hands off her," he ordered. The blonde behind him protested but he was too blinded with rage that all he could see was the guy putting his soiled hands on Minako. "Go away," Trowa instructed in a low menacing voice. "If you still want to live, you'll do as I say." Without a word, the three went off, scared.

            Trowa faced Minako and placed his own hands on her waist, his face showing anger and bafflement. The music switched from a lively disco beat to a slow mellow rhythm. Minako hugged him by the neck again and placed her lips to his ear, swaying to the music. 

            "My, my Mr. Barton," she taunted, amused. "If you keep on scaring people away, you'll turn old and grey with no one beside you."

            His voice was harsh when he replied. "What did you think you were doing?" he demanded. She gave a short laugh before answering and snuggled closer.

           "I was only dancing with them," she answered innocently. As if to prove her point, she grinded her hi against his. He gave a slight gasp and she couldn't help but giggle. "Too bad," she continued, pulling away and looking at him seriously. "You had your chance and ruined it. You won't get what you want now." She ran away from him and out of the bar on to the dark street outside, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Minako!" he shouted after her, running to her. She was out of  sight and he was forced to guess and choose which way he had to go. He ran as quickly as he could but as he passed an alley, he heard somebody scream. 

            _Minako__!___

            He went back and saw the same three guys she danced with at the club. The guy he pushed earlier was trying to untie the knot of Minako's top while she frantically but ineffectively beat at his chest. Trowa charged at the man and began a series of jabs and punches straight at the guy's face. The other two guys tried to restrain him but Trowa fought like mad and knocked off the two. He straddled the first man and kept on pounding his fist at him.

            Minako saw one of the two guys stand up and got a slab of wood, walking towards the unsuspecting Trowa. She ran to save him and pulled Trowa away but it wasn't fast enough. The thick wood connected with the edge of Trowa's back. Barton turned around and pummeled the second guy. After a few more minutes, he got up and dug his heel on to the first guy's throat. "One more try," the pilot threatened, his voice icy cold and deadly. "And no fancy funeral for you."

            Trowa left him and turned to face Minako who was still shaky from the encounter. He grabbed the two pieces of  her top's cloth and tightly tied it at the back of her neck, his face still in a frown. "Are you ok?" he said when he finished. Minako merely nodded, not taking her teary eyes off him. "You're hurt," she whispered and then touched his bruised cheek. He grasped her hand and placed it firmly to her side.

            "I'll take you home," he instructed roughly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sooo….what did I tell you? It was long wasn't it? Well, I thought I'd give you another warning. The next chapter would be…ehem ehem…lemon. Don't kill me!!!!! I just can't help putting it. It's kinda part of the story, you see and I can't omit it. Ehehe…ehehe…I'll change the rating to R for the next chapter. Please review! Thanks! ---jd_anney


	5. Battle Scars

**Angelofvenus-13**- hehehe…thanks for not adding any pressure. ^_^ but I'll hurry updating anyway. **Jupiter Angel**- ^_^ thanks for the review. Well, in this chapter, they're really gonna…ehem…together. I don't think the others will get hooked up with one another. I just don't know how to fit it in. But I always take requests**. Chibi Horsewoman**- well, I wasn' referring to the last chapter when I said lemon. I'm talking about this chapter. ^_^ hehehe… **Annayla**- hi there! Thanks for the review! ^_^ unfortunately, I don't know any sites offering GW/SM fics but I'll let you know when I see one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5 Battle Scars

Mina fumbled with her apartment key while Trowa stood closely behind her. Her hand was shaking which made it hard for her to open the door. Trowa, feeling quite impatient, took the set of keys from her hand and opened the door himself. He was hoping that she'd go inside hurriedly as he turns away but Minako called him in a helpless whisper making him stop his quiet exit.

"Trowa," she said as she lightly held his forearm and made him turn around. "You are wounded. Come with me inside; I'll treat you." She gently tugged him inside and made him sit on the couch in her living room. Minako went upstairs then came down holding her first aid kit.

"I'm not exactly the best nurse around," she said with a smile. "So I guess you can yelp a bit. Artemis is already sleeping in my room and I doubt he would be disturbed by anything."

She sat facing him and her hands went to his polo's top button, unfastening it. She started to work on the second one when suddenly, he grabbed her hands and his face showed immense confusion. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered angrily. 

She looked at him and blushed, her small hands still trapped in his. "I'm…I'm opening up your polo so I could see the wound on your back," Minako answered, giving him the most determined look she could muster. He gave in with a sigh and released her. She continued unbuttoning down to the last one and she tentatively parted the two halves of his shirt. When she looked at his torso, a loud gasp escaped her lips. 

Thin scars scattered on his upper body: on his shoulders, his chest, and his chiseled stomach. She looked at every reminder of his pain and when she looked up with yet again teary eyes, Trowa turned his head away his face in disapproval. 

She decided not to say anything for the meantime but when she went to his back and peeled off his clothe, an even louder gasp made past her lips. Every scar seemed deeper and more painful than the first ones and they were thicker and longer. His bruise from saving her was enar his left shoulder and Minako could see a long scar intersecting the wound that continued down to his left hip and onto his front frame. 

She couldn't stop the tears and the feeling of shame both for disbelieving him and teasing him like she did today. She finished patching up the bruise but still stayed behind him. Minako sobbed a bit louder, unable to contain her emotions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa's fist clenched and unclenched as he heard her sobs. "This is why I couldn't call you or talk to you or even have the time to explain myself to you," he firmly voiced out. "I was sure that you would either stop me from going or plan to come with me no matter how hard I persuade you not to. Now you know why I had to leave like I did, Mina."

He waited for her cries or her angry words but neither came. Instead, his body went rigid when he felt her soft lips dot kisses down his scars, "Mina," he gasped as he felt her hands tracing a scar. She kept on going until she went around and faced him, her fingertips running down the scar continuing to his left hip and down to his jeans. 

Minako then leaned on his shoulder and started kissing him from there to his neck. Trowa jerked away and held her at arm's length, looking both astonished and puzzled. "Minako, are you teasing me again?" he said, his voice hoarse. She smiled slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck looking intently at him.

"Let's say…seducing," she answered and pressed herself against his body. "Am I succeeding?"

Trowa held her lightly by the waist and his head went down to kiss her. "Very much," he breathed. Trowa kissed her steadily as she parted her lips open, their tongues stroking and teasing each other's while he pulled the band off her ponytail.

As Minako curled her fingers into his hair, Trowa began untying Mina's halter-top. He tentatively drew back and pulled the garment over her head revealing Mina's breasts for him to see. He knelt down on one knee and began easing off her leather skirt exposing her white cotton underwear. He unlaced her sandals and she stepped out of her skirt and slippers.

"White is for purity," he whispered as he kissed the skin above her panty's garter and gave a short chuckle when she gasped. He straightened and lifter her towards him, her legs straddling his narrow waist. "We have to finish this somewhere else," he said. "Or else Artemis would have a fit when he sees us, to say the least." He cupped her buttocks and carried her to the guest room while continuing to nip at her neck and shoulders.

Trowa laid her down on the soft mattress and covered her body with his, kissing her all this time. "Trowa," she whispered urgently and he raised himself on his elbows to look down at her. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, praying silently that she didn't change her mind about this.

She shook her head 'no' and placed her hands on his jeans, her face feigning a look of irritation. "No fair," she said finally. "You've still got your clothes on."

Trowa gave a small smile and got off her. As he stood by the bed quickly disrobing his lower garments, she couldn't help but look at him. When he finally joined her on the bed, she felt his hardness beneath her stomach and she quickly turned him on his back, straddling him once more. 

This time, he cupped her breasts in his hands while his thumbs ran over her nipples. She splayed her hands on his hips and down to his manhood gently stroking him. "Mina," he groaned, still letting her touch him. He retaliated by pulling her underwear off and she gave a little kick to rid of the little nuisance. Trowa suckled at her nipples, drawing first one then the other into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the sensitive tips until she could barely stand the feeling building up inside her. 

As he continued to suck her nipples, her hand moved along her rib cage and he stroked the flat planes of her stomach. Then he slid his hand further down, cupping her, and with gentle pressure he rubbed the sensitive mound between her thighs with his palm. Minako gasped and began to move against his hand, throwing her head back as she moaned her pleasure.

Trowa could sense that she was ready and he couldn't deny his own hunger any longer. He eased her off him, laying her flat on the mattress and he put his mouth hear her ear. "Minako," he panted while she caressed his back with eager hands. "I need you to trust me. I promise we'll take it nice and slow, as slow as you want it to be." He looked at her face, softened by his kisses and she nodded. 

"I trust you," she mouthed.

He couldn't keep himself in check anymore and slowly went in. She clutched his shoulders and her teeth bit on her lower lip. "No," Trowa gently reproved and moved his mouth over hers. When he was sure that she was distracted from hurting herself and making herself bleed, he continued to slowly thrust towards her warm depths. 

She was moaning uncontrollably and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Just relax, love. It's gonna be okay. The pain will be over soon," he cooed, lightly stroking her hips letting her relax. He felt her virgin barrier and stopped, a sudden flash of guilt running through his mind. But Minako's whimpers made his apprehension disappear. 

He held her tightly and in one swift motion, thrust past it then stopped for a while letting her catch her breath.

"Trowa, please…I want…"she gasped but he interrupted her with a swift kiss.

"Yes, I know. I want, too," he whispered then started to move against her once more but fulfilling his promise of taking it slow. She was so tight around him that he had to gather every ounce of his strength so he wouldn't lose control and hurt her. 

Finally, she began to move and buck her hips against his. He began moving faster and was replied with loud moans and yelps from his partner. Suddenly, Minako's walls closed in around him and she arched her back as she came with a loud scream of ecstacy. Trowa soon followed as he hugged her quaking form tightly and called out her name, sending both of them to their own abyss of pleasure.

After what seemed like eternity, he eased himself off her and as she lay beside him feeling drained, she lout out a sigh. He covered them both with the sprawling duvet, wrapping his unyielding body around her soft one so that they were nestled into one another. He absent-mindedly stroked her thigh and she covered his leg with her own, nestling her head on his chest. 

"Trowa," she whispered, running her hand to his chest. "I'm sorry." He looked down at her, figuring out what she was sorry for. He gave up and asked her why. "Because I didn't believe your story and I made you upset today. And I'm sorry you got a bruise from saving me, too."

She was right. She should be sorry for pulling that silly trick earlier today but for all his ruefulness, he couldn't find it in himself to make her feel sad and indulge in her mistake. At least not tonight. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. 

"Don't worry about it," he comforted her, his other hand stroking her head. "Let's just stay like this until tomorrow," he said with a yawn. "Until I can figure out how we could stay this way forever."

"I love you, Trowa."

"I love you too, Mina." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, guys I know you're on the verge of killing me right now but please…DON'T HURT ME! *cries* I'm not the best fanfic writer in the world but you should understand that I had to put in this part because…because…well, just because ok? So please don't forget to review, ok? ---jd_anney

Author's Note: to all the others who gave a review…thank you loads! I hope that after this chapter, you'll still keep on reading. Ehehehe…and I'll give my thanks to you guys on the next chapter. 

Please take note that Minako and Trowa are already 19 years old in this fic so that justifies this lemon part. Also, Artemis was sleeping in Mina's room and I guess he had a rough day that's why he was a bit oblivious to the worl…or at least to the happenings in the other room. ^_^ And lastly, although Trowa already confessed to Minako about him being a Gundam pilot and all, she still hasn't told the truth about her being Sailor Venus. So….I guess, that'll be all for now. ^_^


End file.
